


交错的梦想(希尔凡x菲力克斯)

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 非青线后日谈背景。只挖了希尔凡和菲力克斯两人的教会线，所以基本可以视作青狮和金鹿的其他学生们都不在了。希尔凡和贝老师的支援说过他曾经想要离开家，但最后这么做的却是菲力克斯。大概是出于这么一个梗写的吧。菲力克斯和西提司的支援里，西提司说古廉是王家骑士。我理解王家骑士是个专有名词，所以设定为古廉早就决定做王家骑士，由菲力克斯继承伏拉鲁达力乌斯家。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	交错的梦想(希尔凡x菲力克斯)

**Author's Note:**

> 非青线后日谈背景。只挖了希尔凡和菲力克斯两人的教会线，所以基本可以视作青狮和金鹿的其他学生们都不在了。
> 
> 希尔凡和贝老师的支援说过他曾经想要离开家，但最后这么做的却是菲力克斯。大概是出于这么一个梗写的吧。
> 
> 菲力克斯和西提司的支援里，西提司说古廉是王家骑士。我理解王家骑士是个专有名词，所以设定为古廉早就决定做王家骑士，由菲力克斯继承伏拉鲁达力乌斯家。

一

“……这是只跟菲力克斯说的事情哦，我啊，想要离开戈迪耶家去外面看看，书上说芙朵拉的南部、帝国的境内有叫“大海”的东西，比法嘉斯所有的湖都要宽广；东边，同盟领的边境，有连绵起伏、崎岖险峻的山脉……这都是法嘉斯没有的景色。以及……戈迪耶的外面会有不像父亲大哥那样，只在意纹章的人吧……”

希尔凡望着远方漫漫地讲述着，半天没有听见回应，他移回目光，却见菲力克斯一张粉雕玉琢的脸挂满了泪珠。

“啊……抱歉！”希尔凡手忙脚乱地为菲力克斯擦去泪水，“都是我不好，不要哭了，菲力克斯。”

“不是的，希尔凡什么错也没有，”菲力克斯用力摇头，但是泪水还在往下掉，“希尔凡不快乐我知道，只是一想到如果见不到希尔凡了，我就、我就……”

希尔凡搂住菲力克斯，安抚地摸着他的头。

“希尔凡，”菲力克斯吸吸鼻子，怯生生地问：“……我们的那个约定。”

“……嗯，还有约定在，所以我绝对绝对不会丢下菲力克斯的，安心吧。”

“……哥哥他想要去做王家骑士的样子，”菲力克斯踯躅了一会儿说道，“如果我继承了伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的话，我绝对会改变世间对纹章的看法，绝对会创作出一个让希尔凡觉得幸福的世界的！”

“……是呢，这也是一个办法呢，谢谢。”希尔凡的尾音却有些落寞。

二

“我要离开伏拉鲁达力乌斯家，以一名佣兵的身份活下去。”

大修道院宿舍的房间内，菲力克斯对着一脸轻浮笑意的希尔凡说道。

察觉到菲力克斯的认真，希尔凡的轻浮假面褪去，他直直地看着菲力克斯半天，终于轻声说道：“……是嘛，很好啊。菲力克斯你……一直和自由很相衬啊。”

“那头山猪已经不可能成为一名合格的国王了，法嘉斯的衰弱是必然，即使是大贵族也只能陷在内耗里，什么也做不到。”

希尔凡点点头，算是同意了菲力克斯的推论。

不满他的沉默，菲力克斯追问：“你呢？”

“我？我会为你保密的。”希尔凡轻巧地笑着，“如果让殿下和英谷莉特知道，一定会狠狠训斥你的吧。所以我一定会为你保守秘密的，放心吧菲力克斯。”

你没有什么……想对我说的么。

菲力克斯少见地踌躇了话语。

三

匆匆的会面，但已各走各路，命运自此再无交错的畸点。

你过得如何？

不必去问，无需去问。

四

芙朵拉下咽喉的酒馆里，聚集了来自芙朵拉大陆各处的佣兵。

数年前的内战，将芙朵拉的战力几乎摧毁殆尽，可以指挥的名将，武力超群的勇士，尽都折在噩梦般的内战里。东方大国帕迈拉的新王登位后，似乎着意攻打这片尽显孱弱的大陆。曾经驻守边关的猛将荷尔鲁斯卿，在自己唯一的妹妹希尔妲葬于古隆达兹混战后，便一蹶不振。面对异国的进攻，黎明之王左支右绌，便大量雇佣佣兵充作第一道防线，是以佣兵在这座酒馆里聚集。

次日便是鏖战，面对全民皆兵的帕迈拉军队，即使是经验丰富的佣兵也不敢言胜，便尽在此地此刻酣饮发泄。

“……我离开家的时候，”一位喝了酒的佣兵在大声嚷嚷，“青梅竹马的恋人一直拽着我的衣角，我什么也没说地挣开了。这么多年喝够酒杀够人，只有这件事一直让我后悔。”

战后，希尔凡送别菲力克斯。

“……老师的登基典礼也不参加么？”

“我对形式没兴趣。”菲力克斯跨上马。

“你就好好当你的贵族老爷吧。”

跟我一起走吧。

“菲力克斯你果然和自由最相衬了。”

留下来吧。

说出口的话与说不出的话交织在一起，只有疾驰的马能挥走思绪，只有沉重的案牍能困住思绪，只有喋血的战场能忘却思绪，只有勾心斗角的社交场能扰乱思绪。

菲力克斯轻笑一声，跟酒店老板打招呼，请那位大声嚷嚷的佣兵喝一杯。

“哦？！谢谢小哥！”佣兵眼睛一亮，“对于佣兵来说，酒就是一切！为了这杯酒，我欠小哥一个委托，你尽管开口！”

“……委托啊，嘛，如果我没法从这场战役中活着回来，把我的佩剑送到戈迪耶家吧。”

佣兵的生死是轻易之事，那位佣兵也不以为怪，只是道：“戈迪耶……好像是旧王国领的贵族吧，我听说在以前的法嘉斯王国，剑有‘开创’之意，小哥是旧王国出身么？”

“……不是，我从南边的海岸过来。”

“这样啊。”那佣兵咕哝一声，自去饮他的酒，收起了所剩无几的好奇心。

菲力克斯对着佩剑自斟自饮。

尾

我代替你自由一生，你便代替我开创一个让你能够幸福的世界吧。


End file.
